False Illusions
by L.E.N.E.X
Summary: "There were many, many things in the universe that happened and just never made any sense. Aizen Sosuke was among those many perversions in the universe." AU; What if Aizen was not the bad guy? Eventual pairings: GrimmIchi, AizenShin, UlqHime
1. The First Step

**AN: Ok kill me if you really want too! I know I have two stories I started a while back but have not updated in forever! But bear with me! I plan to eventually! This just hit me like a ton of bricks and bam I ended up writing it. Basically going on the idea what what if Aizen wasn't really the bad guy. So basically I'm just switching things up and making everything less black and white. My reasonings: Well I have a new obsession for AizenxShinji (yeah WTF) and what Ichigo said to Urahara after his fight with Aizen. It just really got me thinking.**

**Disclaimers: Bleach is not mine, but belongs to Tite Kubo, who I am still very pissed off with because Arrancar Saga has come to an end and I fucking miss Grimmjow and pretty much most of the other Espada (and Gin). If I did own Bleach though, Grimmjow and most other said Espada, and Gin, oh and Aizen would still be hanging around. *Grins***

**Warnings: Language for starters... Blood and Violence next chapter probably, and Yaoi... Eventually... And maybe some OOC? Tell me if there is or if any of my characterizations suck balls! TY Love ya'll and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

There were many, many things in the universe that happened and just never made any sense. Aizen Sosuke was among those many perversions in the universe. Many wondered why he had done what he had, many hearts, and souls crushed at the mere thought of their 5th Captain betraying them. What the man had done there was no redemption and even if he were caught and tried, many wanted him executed and brought to justice for what he had done. His hands alone were stained with thousands if not countless more souls.

However, there were few in between that truly knew that Aizen Sosuke was not wrong for what he had done. There had been a very valid reasoning behind his dark deeds. These people were also traitors to Soul Society; Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname. Oh, there were others who also sided with Aizen, however they sided with him because they were his creations. And beyond those that were created by Aizen not many others... unless you were to include former ex 5th Division Captain, now Vizored leader Hirako Shinji.

The blonde let his eyes fall across Karakura Town, the night fallen town alit with little flickering lights. He exhaled a long breath wondering to himself why he was even thinking about that man. Was it easier to just let the truth go, let everyone believe that Aizen was the enemy when in reality his plan, his godforsaken plan was wrong. Soul Society had everyone brain washed, every single officer, everyone in Soul Society had been manipulated. Even him, he thought bitterly.

It certainly was not going to be an easy battle. Aizen was a tough opponent. His strategist were many, many years in the making. Somewhere deep down Shinji wished Aizen would win. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. For now, and only because it was the easiest thing to do, he would continue to train the Kurosaki kid.

* * *

To say that the sixth Espada was bored would be an understatement. He could never sit around for very long expected to act like some ordinary house cat. No he was a fucking panther. He was not some animal to be caged up and expected to sit still. He wanted to run, to hunt, to crush, rip apart, kill. He wanted blood, he wanted it, he wanted it real bad. He wanted it in the form of a orange-haired Shinigami brat!

In a fit of uncontrolled rage he flung himself off the white stark sheets of his bed and onto his feet. He stood still for a few moments debating what to do and how to do it. Plan in mind, a wide grin stretched across his face, blue eyes snapped to the door. He moved quickly with the grace of a big cat. With his mind set on whatever he was planning he completely disregarded the other Arrancar and Espada he pasted as he quickly made his way down the giant white halls of La Noches.

His fierce sapphire eyes stared at the grandiose white door to Aizen's grand hall. He knew that behind these door sat Aizen the holy-than-thou bastard on his blasted throne. He didn't like the guy, there were plenty of reasons, but he would never bother to elaborate on them. So plainly put, he just did not like him. He pushed open the doors, not really caring if he was interrupting pussy boy Ulquiorra's report or whatever. He just stalked up to them and stopped when he stood about two feet to the side of green eyed Espada. "Aizen-Sama,"

Said man slowly looked over at the blue-haired Arrancar. He smiled at him, but there was a hint of disapprovment in his eyes, but of course Grimmjow was the only one to 'really' notice this. When Ulquiorra made motion to reprimand Grimmjow, Aizen raised a hand signaling for the fourth Espada to halt in his actions. "Grimmjow, what ails you that you must interrupt your fellow brethren so rudely?"

Grimmjow almost sneered at that comment. Ulquiorra was _not_ his brethren as far as he was concerned. "I wish for permission to go to the human world, I want to fight that kid again, Aizen-Sama." His fierce gaze never wavered from the man eyes.

"I see." Was Aizen's only reply. He was silent for a few moments before coming to a decision. "Grimmjow, how do you feel about Kurosaki then?"

"Hate'em. He pissed me off, I just want to make him feel pain, lots of it as I tear him limb from limb before I finally kill'em!"

"Is that really all you feel for the Shinigami. It seems you have been thinking of nothing else as of late." Aizen reproached the subject.

Ulquiorra stood silently to the side, but he was wondering what exactly his master was trying to get at. He found this conversation slightly intriguing.

Grimmjow stopped himself short of growling. What the fuck was Aizen talking about? What was he trying to get at talking in circles like this? True, he had been thinking about the Shinigami a lot recently. He could not get those eyes out of his head, that damn scowl or that ridiculous and obnoxiously bright orange hair out of his mind. But, every time he thought about that kid he felt the surge of undiluted rage rush through his veins, his bloodlust commanding him to make the kid scream and bleed in agony. Or perhaps, perhaps Aizen was suggesting he take his aggression out another way. He looked up, eyebrows creased angry at his troubled thoughts. "Aizen-Sama, I do not understand what you are trying to say." It was hard to keep himself controlled when he was like this, it was hard to kept himself from releasing his anger on the bastard.

"Kurosaki is nothing at the moment, however he does have potential. I believe that he could be persuaded. He is young and therefore his mind is naive."

To this Grimmjow raised a single thin brow at the man. He could not believe what Aizen was suggesting. He wanted that kid to join their ranks. Having that kid around all the time would sure make things a bit more interesting, and easier. He wouldn't have to travel out of Hueco Mundo to fight his ass. His usual excited, shit-eating grin slipped over his face again as lightened up to the idea.

"I see that that this exhilarates you Grimmjow." He turned his eyes back to the ever silent Ulquiorra. "Go with Grimmjow, see to it that the two of you coax Kurosaki Ichigo into returning to Hueco Mundo. Do whatever you see best, even if that means lying, or" His eyes slid back over to Grimmjow, there was a slight smirk as he said his next words. "immobilizing him."

Grimmjow's grin turned feral at the prospect of blood! Oh, yes this would be loads of fun and a hell of a lot less boring! "As you wish, Aizen-Sama." Grimmjow said as he bowed his head and turned to leave, he would wait for Ulquiorra and then he would get to see that damn Shinigami.

Ulquiorra stood still once the sexta espada had left the room. His wide emerald eyes returned to his master, waiting for direction.

"You may continue debriefing me on your report once you have returned with Grimmjow and Kurosaki." Aizen told him. The man watched silently as the fourth espada bade him goodbye and left his throne room. His gaze flickered over to Gin who had been waiting in the shadows of the room.

Gin only gave Aizen a wide smile before leaving the man to his plans. He was smart enough, he knew what Aizen was planning and it would be interesting to see how it would unfold.


	2. Snatching the Berry

**AN: Blah blah... I had this halfway finished the night I published the first chapter. Thus everyone do the happy dance! *dances* Anyways, excuseeeee me~~~ I don't know how or WTF this chapter came from, actually any of this story seeing as I have no plan of direction, outline or anything... Just an Idea of Pairings I want in here! Ugh... Anyways...  
Warnings: Yaoi, MXM, BL, Wet Dreams, ETC and Teenage hormones!  
Disclaimers: Tite Kubo own's Bleach. Not me.  
Other: WHATeevrrr Just enjoy! 333  


* * *

**

Kurosaki Ichigo was goddamn exhausted. He felt weird as of late, and wondered absently if maybe he was coming down with a cold. No, probably just excessive amounts of fatigue. He was just a fifteen year old boy, and everyone was just expecting too much of him. He had to balance school, a normal social life, friends, family, soul society, his inner hollow, then his training with the Vizoreds... Damn Shinji had been salve driving his ass like crazy recently.

He enter him home, both luck and happy to see that he was not automatically attacked by his crazy goat-chinned father. He wasn't sure if he could even block so much as kick at the moment. He moved to the kitchen counter to find a note in his father's handwriting.

_My lovely adoring son Ichigo, Your sister Karin has a soccer game tonight at 6pm. I am leaving the house to you. Make sure to have something to eat for dinner and do your homework! Make your daddy proud! We'll be back around 10pm! Love your loving father, DAD3_

Ichigo stared at the note for several long seconds before snorting and tossing it back down on the counter. Well that was great, at least he could get some relaxation for once without having to deal all sorts of distractions, namely his father. He went to the fridge, rooting around to find something to munch on. Settled for some chicken balls, pizza bites, ranch dressing, cheese wizz and sour cream potato chips. Hey he was a raging hormonal teenage and he was welcome to eat whatever he wanted. After filling a plate full of chicken balls and pizza bites and tossing them in the microwave to heat up. He turned back to the kitchen counter and began munching on sour cream chips and cheese wizz.

Just thinking about the fact that he was indeed a hormonal teenager had him thinking about a crazy ass blue haired espada. Ichigo was far from a homosexual male... well, for the most part. He did enjoy wearing skinny jeans, and fashion, he was vain about his looks... but he was not gay. He still like to look at woman, sometimes. And it wasn't like he openly ogled other men. Just the sexta espada. He wasn't sure why but he be damned if he didn't admit that when he did fight Grimmjow he got turned on every time.

Bing, the microwave went off just in time to interrupt his thoughts. He went to retrieve his food, grabbed other essential items and then headed up stairs to get started on his homework. He sat down at his desk, munched on his snack, and opened up his English homework. Few minutes later snack devoured, he was staring off into space, homework forgotten.

He wondered what Grimmjow was up too back in Hueco Mundo, he chuckled at his thoughts of the blue haired espada going off the deep end blasting holes through countless hollows and arrancars alike just because they pissed him off. Then his daydreams took him elsewhere and he was imagining the sexta espada noticed him watching him.

"_You've been watching me for a while Shinigami," He said in that sinfully seductive voice. He approached Ichigo, blue hair, face, skin and clothes bathed in different bloods from the undermining hollows and arrancar he had killed. He stopped just in front of him. "Is there something I can help you with?" His bright blue eyes racked down his body, Ichigo couldn't help but feel naked under his eye. They stopped on his crotch, feral smirk curled his lips, before his eyes snapped back up to lock with brown ones._

"_I hope so~" Ichigo hear himself say, unable to remove his eyes from Grimmjow wicked body. Grimmjow was just too perfect, muscles too divine. He couldn't help but drink in the sight._

"_Like what you see, Shinigami?" The sexta espada had stepped closer, body just centimeters from the other as he bent his head down to speak in the other's ear. "I know you do," His larger hand suddenly fisting the front of his pants, lips brushed teasingly against his ear before his tongue dipped in to lick the shell of his ear. "Because this his hard at the sight of me. Isn't that right?"_

_Ichigo shuddered, he could feel Grimmjow's grin against his ear. He groaned as Grimmjow licked his ear and began to squeeze his erection playfully. It felt so fucking good! He gripped the sleeves of the espada's jacket and drew him closer to their bodies were connected. He groaned again at the body contact heat. "Yeah, Grimmjow." He replied, thought he couldn't remember what he was replying too._

"_You want me to touch you all over. Do dirty things to your body." He emphasized be squeezing Kurosaki's dick again, and sliding his hand up the length. His hand moved away from and began undoing Ichigo's pants before plunging inside to take hold of him again. "I bet your such a dirty slut that you would want to to fuck you deep and hard. Till you scream so hard that you can't even remember who's side your fighting for." He said before licking and biting the orange head's ear and slowly moving down to suck on the lobe._

"_Mmhm Fuck yes!" Ichigo shouted, threw his head back and moaned as Grimmjow began stroking him towards completion. His hands seemed to have gotten a mind of their own as they began searching Grimmjow's arms and perfect chest, down to rock hard abdomen, fuck his body was too amazing not to touch. He moan loudly again as Grimmjow rubbed his calloused thumb roughly over the tip of his cock._

_Grimmjow took the opening and began lick, sucking and biting down Ichigo's neck. His hand doing wicked things to the strawberry. He slowly his pace again, lips moving back up to Ichigo's ear. "Yeah, I bet you be so in love with my cock, you'd want to suck it and lick it just like your favorite fudgical stick. You'd be my own little cock whore, wouldn't yah?" Grimmjow's other hand sliding down from his waist and into the backside of his jeans. He gripped the teen's ass cheek grinning at the moan it elicited from the strawberry. He hand began to pick up pace again much to Ichigo's pleasure._

_Ichigo was reduced to a mass of moans and groans as Grimmjow kept pleasuring his body. It felt amazing, he like it a lot. But it all finally came to an end all to soon as he reached his climax, drenching the espada's hand in his hot white cream. He watched throw half lidded eyes as the espada brought his dirty hand to his mouth and slowly licked it off. _

"_Mhmm, taste like the sweet little strawberry that you are. Maybe next time we'll get to have more fun." He slapped Ichigo's ass for good measure. "Yeah." _

_Then Ichigo blinked in confusion hearing some weird sound, he couldn't describe it, it just sounded odd. _That's when Ichigo suddenly sat bolt up right in his seat, thoroughly confused. He pealed his English homework off his face before releasing it was his phone. As soon as he noticed though it stopped vibrating and he was left to silence once again. He sighed out a deep breath, slightly upset that he was woken up from his dream because of his cellphone. He grimace as he realized the dream wasn't just an ordinary dream, but a wet dream. He did not like the sticky feeling in his pants.

He decided it would be best if he took a shower, afterwords he would feel rejuvenated and then be more tempted to finish his homework. So he went off into the bathroom, grabbing a towel before he did so to do just that.

Later after he had finished his shower and tossed his dirtied clothes to the hamper he sat down at his desk again trying to figure out him home work. English was a rather difficult subject, stupid American's and their many, many ways of saying things. He got threw another two questions before a blissful distraction snapped through his mind like electric live wire. He automatically felt the tingle of blue-haired Arrancar's reiatsu and he was nearly jumping for joy. Though Kurosaki would never admit it a loud he did take pleasure in constantly fighting.

Without a second thought, no Kon in sight, figuring his sister must have taken him with them he pushed the representative badge against his chest, laid his body out on his best and hopped threw the opened window. He had no idea he probably wouldn't be seeing this place again for a while.

* * *

Not far from the Kurosaki residence, the fourth and sixth espada stood suspended midair. Grimmjow looked annoyed as he glanced over at the higher ranking espada. "The kid practically sucks at sensing spiritual power, what makes you think something as little as that will get his attention?" He much rather flare his retaisu, but of course that might result in several other of the Shinigami's friends to come running. They didn't need that now.

"That little bit will do, he seems to know your reiatsu trace very well." Ulquiorra spoke with his usual monotone, that seemed to be very sure of this fact. And sure enough a few moments later Kurosaki arrived looking extremely excited to see them.

Smoldering brown eyes snapped to the blue haired arrancar first, wild smirk tugged at his lips. "Grimmjow," A stare down ensued before he finally seemed to notice they were not alone, his eyes feel on the pale arrancar. "And Ulquiorra. What do you two want?"

Grimmjow returned the kid's smirk with one of his own feral grins, eyes flashing with excitement and lust for battle. "You," He stated, moved forward a bit, falling into a more taunting and for Ichigo's sake tantalizing stance.

Ulquiorra got ahead of Grimmjow before he could turn it into a blood battle though. "Aizen-Sama has requested that you return with us to Hueco Mundo."

Blue-haired arrancar made an annoyed sound in being stopped from attacking his favorite prey. His eyes narrowed menacingly at the back of the cuatro's head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let Inoue go!" Ichigo yelled, not really thinking about what he was saying.

That's when Grimmjow thought quick, he knew lying wasn't the emocar's specialty so he spoke up for him. Hell even if he didn't get to fight the Shinigami now, they'd still be a chance at it later. That thought alone did nothing to diminish his lust for blood. "She's useless to Aizen, he wants you in exchange for the woman. But of course, if you refuse he could always kill her and then have us kill your family and annoying friends."

That seemed to have hit Ichigo like a lightening bolt. "I said I'll come with you as long as Aizen releases Inoue." She wasn't suited to be there... at least he could handle himself better than. Or so he thought. "Let her go, then I'll come with you."

"Che," Grimmjow seemed to roll his eyes. "There's not much room to debate Kurosaki."

Something about Grimmjow's words sent a chill down Ichigo's spine. He tried to berate himself and stay focused. "Fine! But if Aizen doesn't keep his promise then neither will I!" Crap, somehow he had a sinking feeling that wasn't the best thing to agree to.

And without further ado Ulquiorra who did not seem too happy with the turn of the events but found no other reason so object since things had went as planned; approached Ichigo and took Zangetsu from him. Before turning and ripping open a new Garganta to return to La Noches.

Grimmjow on the other hand picked up Kurosaki and swung him over his shoulder before following Ulquiorra back through the Garganta. Ichigo of course kicking and pounding on the other's back, though we all know he secretly loved it.


End file.
